Digimon Conquest!
by Kazuakisake
Summary: Digimon Conquest is a story about a group of 6 teenagers who start playing the new game, Digimon Conquest, and end up having to save both worlds! First ever fanfiction, or attempt at writing in general, so Rate and Review Please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the quiet town of Braintree, a game that has been spreading all over the world has recently arrived at this town - Digimon Conquest - a game that uses 3d virtual reality technology to put you in the digi-world!  
The company behind Conquest, Kerting Gaming Inc, have toured across the UK with the system and have decided to visit Braintree

"Welcome to the Digimon Conquest roadshow! Who are our first contenders?"

A silver haired young man shoots his hand up into the air and shouts

"I'll go first!"

This is Kailen. He has silver hair arranged in small spikes, a shirt with a grim reaper on it, a digimon belt,  
and some jogging bottoms and black trainers. He was a massive Digimon fan, and had waited for this day for ages.

"Then i'll battle him!"

A taller young man stuck his hand up, his leather jacket creaking slightly. This is Drew. He wears a plain blue t-shirt under his leather jacket, some jeans and some sneakers.

The two are given a route to the truck, and put on the equipment for the game, and are given a random set of digimon to choose. The set of Digimon are Hagurumon, Gabumon, Wormmon, Palmon, Gomamon and Tentomon

"Ha! I know what all these digivolve into! I've always wanted Andromon, which is the Ultimate form of Hagurumon,  
so i'll have him!"

Selecting his digimon from the list, the equipment activates.

"Simple. Tentomon, I have decided"

Drew selects Tentomon quickly, and enters the Virtual Reality world.

"Whoa"

Both utter as the world materialises around them, before hearing an announcer

"Welcome to the Mud Village Battle Arena! Today, We have Hagurumon and Tentomon battling it out!"

Decks of cards - Used for modification - are handed to the two boys.

"Battle Start!"

"Hagurumon! Cog Crusher!"

Hagurumon launches a grey gear at Tentomon! 


	2. Chapter 2

************************************************** ************************************************** ********  
Kazuakisake here, and this is Chapter 2 of Digimon Conquest! As Hagurumon has only one canon attack, i've split his original attack into Cog Crusher and Darkness Gear, the first one is the grey gear launcher, and the 2nd is a melee attack, using a darkness gear as a weapon.

Anyway, let's get to the battle!  
************************************************** ************************************************** ********

The grey gear launched by Hagurumon flies towards Tentomon, who looks to Drew for help.

"Dynamo Spin"

Tentomon spins at a high speed, using his shell to deflect the gear.

"Then Shell Shocker!"

Tentomon launches a bolt of lightning from his wings towards Hagurumon.

"Ok, dodge!"

Hagurumon rolls sideways avoiding the attack.

"Darkness Gear!"

Hagurumon's hands charge with dark energy and he rushes into melee range, suprising Tentomon who is uppercutted by Hagurumon.

"Tentomon, stand up! use Talon Attack"

Tentomon strikes Hagurumon twice with it's talons.

"Ok, let's see here"

Kailen looks through the deck of cards, and notices a Power-UP chip card.

"DIGI-MODIFY! Power-UP chip activate!"

a red glow surrounds Hagurumon as the power flows into him

"Now Darkness Gear! Again!"

As Hagurumon gets closer to Tentomon, Drew draws a card from his deck

"DIGI-MODIFY! Speed-UP chip, activate!"

Tentomon sidesteps the attack with the help of the chip, and lands another Talon strike.

"And Hagurumon takes a 2nd attack! How long can these rookies last?"

Hearing the announcer, Kailen smirks as Hagurumon gets to it's normal hovering height.

"Cog Crusher!"

Hagurumon launches a grey gear at point blank range, striking Tentomon directly!

"And Tentomon takes a vicious strike!"

Drew adjusts his jacket and nods to Tentomon.

"Super Shocker."

Tentomon uses the same tactic Hagurumon used, point blank shocking him!

"Hagurumon!"

Hagurumon falls to the floor, fainting

"And our winner is Tentomon and Drew!"

The announcer walks over and hands Drew a blue card and a card reader

"This allows you to practice at home and battle other winners without the roadshow, the other guy gets a reader and blue card as well."

Then another staff member gives Kailen his entry prize and they leave the battle equipment.

"Good battle! I'm Kailen!"

Kailen holds his hand out to Drew to shake hands, and Drew shakes hands with him

"Name's Drew."

The two walk off talking about the battle as the announcer stands outside

"We need two new combatants! Who stands to the challenge!"

A young boy jumps with his hand up before running to the stage, wearing a green hoodie, khaki jogging bottoms and blue trainers, his hair dark brown in a messy spike fashion

"I'm Daxter, I'll battle!"

then, at the same time, a teenage boy with brown and red-tipped hair walks up to the stage. Wearing a plain white shirt, jeans and green sneakers.

"The name's Jamie, lemme have a go!

Jamie and Dax shake hands prior to going into the battle room.

************************************************** *****************************************  
So whaddya think Jamie and Dax are going to pick as their digimon? the list is in the first chapter, so good luck hunting :)

Don't forget to rate and review, and any favourites are welcome

P.S. thanks MitzvahRose for being the first person to favourite my fanfic!  
************************************************** ***************************************** 


	3. Chapter 3

***********************  
Kazuakisake here again! sorry for taking forever to upload this, loads of stuff has been going on in my life, so it's been difficult to get time to write.  
Well, here we go!  
***********************

Jamie, a young lad in his late teens, and Dax, a boy just entering his teens, enter the battle rooms,  
and prepare for the battle. Once the two are ready, they both decide on their digimon. Dax smiles as he reads the list.

"Yay, Gabumon's on the list! I'll take him" He squeals childishly. Jamie's reply was short and sweet.  
"Wormmon, let's go".

Both digimon and tamers enter the arena. The arena has stands around the battleground in a circular layout so all the stands can see, and there are a couple of "premium" boxes above the stands with the best views of the battle. Above the arena, is a box where the announcer is, and what the scores and data are displayed on.

"Now, Let's welcome our new contestants, Dax and Jamie!"

Jamie holds his hand up to the sky, one finger pointing up and his thumb pointing outwards, while Dax jumps around and smiles. The staff beckon them to get ready for their battle, and hand them their decks.

"Battle Start!"

Jamie reacts to the annoucement, and beckons for Wormmon to listen. "use Sticky Net, and if that goes well,  
follow up with a Silk Needle!"

*********  
Just a quick note - I'm renaming Silk Thread to Silk Needle as it sounds cooler in my opinion *********

Wormmon launches a net at Gabumon, who, without waiting for Dax to say or motion anything, cuts the net with his horn and returns fire. "Blue Blaster!" Gabumon launches the ball of blue flame at Wormmon, who ducks and fires another net, which this time hits!

"Tamer!" Gabumon calls "Use the Iron Claws card so I can escape!" Dax fumbles through his cards, but finds Iron Claws. "DIGI-MODIFY!" he yells "Iron Claws, Activate!". Gabumon's claws extend and coat themselves with iron, and he slices the net with ease.

"Eyah!" Wormmon exclaims "Tamer, we need to use a card that'll allow us to counter those claws". Jamie picks a card out of his deck, looks at it, then yells "DIGI-MODIFY! Insect Armor, Activate!". Armor coats Wormmon as Gabumon launches another Blue Blaster at him, which connects, but the armor absorbs most of the damage.

"Silk Needle!"

Wormmon's attack lands dead between Gabumon's eyes, rendering him blind. "Follow up with a Sticky Net, then another Silk Needle!" Wormmon's net restricts Gabumon's claws as the second Needle lands successfully, and knocks Gabumon out!

"And the match is over! Jamie is the winner!"

The Digi-World dissapears as the two remove their equipment, and both are given their entry prize of a blue card and a card-reader.

"We have time for 1 more battle! Who's willing to test there mettle?"  



End file.
